Some Like it Hotter
Some Like it Hotter is the seventh storyline mission in Just Cause (1). Introduction Mission information from the PDA: "Your mission is to assassinate general Jose Durango, Mendozas fixer. Intel received by Carmona tells us of his carnal cravings at the El Volcan whorehouse, where he goes every night to "relax". Try to get to the general before he reaches the whorehouse." Tom Sheldon briefs Rico on a beach and tells him to go kill general Jose Durango. The more observant players might notice that Kane is out of uniform. Walkthrough Depending on whether or not you've unlocked the "Rioja 03 Lava camp" safehouse, there's 2 ways to do this mission. Alternatively, you could try to do this mission with a helicopter. Preferably use a helicopter with missiles. With out that safehouse You are provided with an unmarked Yamada 37-14 Vaquero, but it is advised to use a GP Thunder Extreme Prototype, because you will be going up against a convoy of armed vehicles. Drive to the unmarked military base. It's impossible to get there before Jose leaves, so just drive through there and chase Durango up the mountain. , in the picture behind Sheldon.]] With that safehouse Get yourself extracted there. That will save you some time and health. Take The Vampire (monster truck) and start driving to the target. If you experience that glitch where the front wheels lift off the ground and don't get back down, then abandon it and use any other vehicle. Drive towards the target. At some point you'll meet Durango's convoy. Take down Durango's convoy Which ever way you started the mission, the rest of the mission is the same. Jose Durango's convoy will have 3 vehicles + any others that may have shown up because of the high level of Heat. There will be 2 armed Wallys GPs, with backwards pointing machine guns. Take those out first. You won't have to kill the drivers, just make sure that the machine-gun operators are dead. Otherwise they'll destroy any vehicle you'll drive. Then get in Durango's Fusilier Commander. Tom will message you and say something like Durango was not in it and that he's probably enjoying himself at the El Volcan whorehouse. Go there. Get to the whorehouse and kill Durango It's more than likely that you'll have to replace your vehicle more than once along the way, as the military will probably destroy your vehicle. At one point the military will get a Jackson JC - 2 Alamo cargo helicopter after you, but that won't be much to worry about, unless your vehicle is already extremely damaged. When you get to the whorehouse, kill Durango. You might notice that he's wearing some unusual pink clothing. If you managed to hijack the Jackson JC - 2 Alamo helicopter, then that would probably be the fastest way to complete this mission, because Durango will try to run. He might even try to run up and over the edge of the mountain. Trivia *For some reason the drivers of the Mounted Gun armed-Wallys GPs are armed with pistols. *Durango's luxury car with San Esperito Military markings is the only one of its kind. *This is one of the few times San Esperito Military Apache Army Model 842s are featured, other than village liberations (later on in the game) *This mission features some rare vehicles: **This is the only appearance of the San Esperito Military Fusilier Commander. While it can be saved, the only practical safehouse to deliver it to is Rioja 03 Lava camp. **This is the only Agency mission where a government Jackson JC - 2 Alamo is featured. It can only be found during high heat or military bases after this mission. **This is the only time a non-Agency Jackson JC - 2 Alamo is featured in a storyline mission. *This is the only time military Apache Army Model 842s are featured as well. **This is one of the few missions where you can find a Wallys GP with a Mounted Gun facing backward. Glitch out of El Volcan with Rico in hot pursuit.]] It is possible for Durango to run out of the mountain and go anywhere on this island. No traffic will spawn anywhere. Category:Just Cause Missions Category:Content